


Day Fourteen-Coffee Shop AU

by Blinded_Kit



Series: 21 day AU prompt challenge [14]
Category: Orphan Black (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Felix in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Fourteen-Coffee Shop AU

Day 14 : "You're really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something" Coffee Shop! AU

Own Nothing  
......................................  
Darcy sat down in her own favorite booth in the back of the local coffee shop and took a sip of her coffee and grimaced at the bitter taste. She sighed and set the cup down. Maybe she should start getting a smaller cups of coffee from now on. She hummed to herself as she lifted the cup back up to her mouth to sip again as she shuffled through her bag for her things to write for her paper. She scrunched her nose and set it down further away from her as she placed her notebook in front of her.

She tapped her pencil on the table before she glanced back at the cup of coffee and sighed and picked it up again and took another sip. "Oh my God, stop. Just stop." Felix stated as he sat across from her. "Watching you is killing me." He pulled the cup of coffee out of her hands and took a sip of it himself. "God, no wonder, this is swill." He placed it on another table and grabbed her hand.

"Who, who are you?" Darcy blinked as she looked down at their joined hands.

"Felix Dawkins, just call me your fairy Gaymother." He smiled and waved his hand fabulously at her.

She smiled and laughed. "Okay, Fairy Gaymother. What's the plan?"

"First, get a different type of coffee, you're short and cute." He nodded at her with a smirk. "You don't need to act mature to actually be mature." He glanced at her wardrobe. "At least we don't have to worry about doing a complete makeover."

Darcy rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "So glad you approve on my choice of clothing." 'No I don't.' She mouthed.

He smirked. "You have bite don't you?"

"I'm a lot nicer after my cup of coffee." She smiled at him.

"Well alright, we can fix that." Felix smiled.


End file.
